The current method for expandable rack drawers is to connect cables from rack drawer(s) to rack drawer(s). This can be both in front and rear of the system. As more systems are added, the cabling needs to be reconfigured and can become complex. The cables, in many instances, have to be removed and replaced, in a proper configuration and sequence, in order to service parts located behind the cables. Because of the size requirements of the current cabling solution, the cables are routinely routed outside of the rack drawer space. In addition, due to cabling space requirements of current solutions, some systems may not be installable into different (e.g., OEM) racks that do not allow for the needed space.